


He hangs out

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Accidental wetting, No Smut, Omoarshi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Paul has to pee when he’s over at John’s house but someone is already in the bathroom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	He hangs out

“I’ll be right back John, I’m going to go use the bathroom.” Paul said as he got up from his couch.

“Alright Paulie.”

When Paul was out of John’s sight he grabbed his crotch and hurried to the bathroom. He had to go pretty badly.

When he got to the bathroom he saw that the light was on and the door was locked. Either Julian and Cynthia was in there.

He stood outside desperately waiting for whoever was in there to come out. He tried to ignore his nagging bladder and stood there holding himself. 

His desperation started getting worse and worse every minute he waited to pee. 

His control started to slip and he could feel his underwear getting wet.

“No no, please no.” He held on for dear life but a dark patch was forming. He just let go and could feel his pants getting warmer. He didn’t even notice the sound of a toilet flushing.

When Cynthia walked out of the bathroom she stood there in shock staring at Paul’s wet pants and the faint, yellow puddle on the ground. Paul’s face was red and his hearting was pounding.

“Paul?”

“Oh, hey Cynth.”

“Did you-?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Uh, ok, um, I think you could wear a pair of John’s pants or something.”

“Paul, what’s taking so long?!” John shouted from the living room.

“Uhhh.”

“You ok Paulie.” John said walking into the hallway. The first thing he noticed was the urine on Paul’s trousers and the floor.

“Wait, what happened?”

“Well, I was waiting for Cynthia in the bathroom and I-I couldn’t hold it, I’m sorry John.”

“Oh, it’s ok Paul, I’ll go get you a pair of pants and underwear, wait right here.” 

“I’ll clean up the puddle Paul.” Cynthia said.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I’m totally ok with it.”

Cynthia left Paul and went the kitchen to get something to clean up the pee with.

“Here you go Paul.” John said handing Paul a fresh pair of pants and under.

“Thanks John.” Paul said walking into the bathroom.

“No problem mate.”


End file.
